1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a quartz unit in which assembly work and even the fine adjustment of frequency are carried out automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the quartz vibrator of a quartz unit, particularly in the case of a quartz unit of the AT or BT cut type, has been arranged to be carried by wire clips or ribbon clips. Referring to the accompanying drawings, FIG. 1(a) shows an example of the quartz unit using wire clips while FIG. 1(b) shows an enlarged view thereof. Each support member 2 has its fore end formed into a coil shaped clip 1. The quartz vibrator 3 is carried by these support members 2 with its periphery pinched by these clips 1. The ribbon clip arrangement is also similar to this. These conventional quartz vibrator supporting arrangements have necessitated entrusting the most part of the assembly work to the manual work of skilled workers.
The heavy reliance on the manual assembly work on the quartz vibrator has inevitably resulted in some deformation of the support members. Correction of such deformation then has resulted in a mechanical residual stress which in turn has affected the quartz vibrator to result inevitably in some detriment of the properties of the quartz vibrator. The conventional arrangements thus have been lacking uniform workability required for obtaining a quartz unit of high precision.